


Vodka Promises

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a few shots of vodka and the truth from a friend to make a bad situation seem less intense.





	Vodka Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey loves! Here's a new piece for this collection! I'm loving this 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge! Today's theme was Friendship so I chose to look at John and Oliver's friendship :)
> 
> Beta love to xxDustNight88! :) 
> 
> Title: Vodka Promises  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: John & Oliver, Implied Olicity, Oliver/Laurel  
> Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a few shots of vodka and the truth from a friend to make a bad situation seem less intense.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> If you enjoyed the drabble, please be sure to leave a review! Can't wait to hear what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Staring down at the empty glass in his hands, Oliver sighed and shook his head before setting it down on the table. He scrubbed his hand over his face briefly before reaching for the bottle of vodka sitting beside him and filling his glass once again. Slowly, he lifted the glass to his lips and downed the liquid quickly.

After setting the glass down on the table, he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. His mind was running at a ridiculous pace and there was no shutting it off. He hadn't stopped thinking about Felicity since she had stormed out of the bunker a few hours earlier. He was wracking his brain trying to figure out where exactly he had gone wrong.

When John entered the bunker, he found Oliver, sitting at the table with his head in his hands and a half empty bottle of vodka to his right. He had been fairly certain that that bottle was full the last time he had seen it.

"Rough night?" John asked, walking over to the table where Oliver was leaning.

Oliver lifted his head and smirked when he heard John's voice. He should have known that John would come by to check on him, especially if anyone else had overheard the argument between him and Felicity. "That's an understatement," Oliver scoffed, shaking his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" he replied, grabbing the vodka and pouring some into an empty glass. Lifting the glass to his lips, he tipped his head back and allowed the liquid to burn his throat before refilling it and offering Oliver a refill.

Oliver nodded, accepting the drink and as he picked the glass up he and John toasted to one another and quickly finished off the drink.

Oliver sighed and hung his head as he placed the empty glass on the table. He inhaled sharply as he lifted his head and met John's eyes. "Felicity and I got into an argument," he admitted.

"I see," John said, placing his empty glass down and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers and pressing his pointer fingers against his lips. After a few moments, he spoke again. "What happened?"

"I'm not even sure what I did this time," Oliver relented, scrubbing his hands over his face before carding it through his hair. "I haven't been thinking straight since Laurel's funeral."

"None of us have," John started, only to be cut off by Oliver.

"But everyone else has been able to grieve. If I grieve, then no one else gets to," Oliver shouted, slamming his fist into the table causing the glasses to shake. He pushed the stool away from the table and walked a few steps away before turning back to face John.

John didn't say a word, he just reached for the bottle and poured the final two glasses out of the bottle and slid one over to Oliver, which Oliver took with a furrowed brow. John tipped his glass towards him and Oliver did them same.

Each one raised their glass to their lips and finished off the drink quickly. Oliver and John respectively set the glasses back on the table and Oliver crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for John to say something. He knew his exclamation was unnecessary, but he didn't know how else to deal with his pain.

"No one has told you that you can't grieve for her, Oliver," John began, resting his hands on the table. "You have every reason to grieve right now. You and Laurel have a history unlike anyone else on the team."

Oliver scoffed and shook his head, his lips pressed into a hard line as he rolled his shoulders. Talking about his history with Laurel was something that he didn't talk about with anyone, even though John knew more about it than anyone. Oliver knew he didn't mean anything by bringing it up, other than to help him deal with it, but Oliver just wasn't ready.

"I know this isn't for you to talk about," John said, interrupting Oliver's thoughts. "But you need to deal with it and finding the bottom of a bottle of Russian vodka isn't going to make it go away."

"I know," Oliver replied coldly, lowering his gaze to the floor and studied his shoes. He was willing to do anything at this to end this conversation. He'd deal with his own issues later, after they had Darhk.

John shook his head. He could tell that he wasn't getting anywhere at this point. "Everyone is having a hard time coming to grips with Laurel's death. And when you are ready to talk about this, you know where to find me. If you want to yell at someone, come yell at me."

"I don't want to yell at anyone," Oliver huffed, finally looking up from his shoes. His steely blue eyes meeting brown eyes for the first time since John entered the bunker. "I appreciate what you are doing, John. But this is the only way I know how to deal with this."

"I get that," John sighed. "Promise me something then."

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"Don't drink the whole thing alone next time," John said with a smile.

For the first time that evening since Felicity left, Oliver smiled and nodded his head. "I promise."


End file.
